freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 016
Mortal Combat is the sixteenth chapter in the Freezing series, fifth chapter of Volume 3 and the second chapter of the 3rd Year Retaliation Arc. Synopsis The battle between Rana Linchen and Satellizer L. Bridget continues with both girls dealing grievous blows against the other. Despite Satellizer unveiling her use of the Double Accel, Rana deals the final strike at Satellizer's abdomen with "Burning Fang," which crushes Satellizer's ribs and a few of her internal organs. Even so, Satellizer refuses to admit defeat. Before they could continue, Kazuya storms in and stops the battle, insisting to Rana that he is Satellizer's Limiter. Before things could be resolved peacefully, Attia Simmons and two of her friends introduce themselves to their underclassmen. Summary Kazuya is looking for Satellizer and receives word that she is training with the new transfer student at the simulation center. Rana and Satellizer continue their fight. Rana bashes Satellizer with another long-ranged punch with Void Fang. Satellizer tries to widen their distance, but Rana's attack can strike Satellizer even more than five meters away. Satellizer keeps on her feet and dodges one of Rana's punches but she falls for a feint when she stops moving in mid-air. Rana deals Satellizer a long-ranged uppercut. Rana moves in close and deals Satellizer a brutal series of punches and kicks. With speed, efficiency, and timed combinations, Rana prepares to deal the final blow, but Satellizer is able to the Accel Turn even on her back, dodging. Rana reads the battlefield for Satellizer and finds her. She deals another mighty punch with her special attack, but Satellizer accelerates again. Satellizer strikes Rana from three directions, which Attia defines as Double Accel an evolution of the Accel Turn without vibration or sound. Attia finds the two sophomores far too dangerous. Rana and Satellizer feel the effects of their fight, as both are heavily wounded. Rana admits that Satellizer is indeed powerful and the British Pandora responds by turning the end of her blade toward Rana, declaring she'll finish her with one more attack. Rana finds it amusing but is willing to take Satellizer on at full force. Rana delivers several Void Fang punches that causes small explosions, but she is unable to see. Satellizer accelerates through the explosions and pierces Rana's shoulder. Rana coughs some blood but uses her wounded arm to latch onto Satellizer. Rana places her free fist at Satellizer's abdomen and delivers her second secret technique "Burning Fang". An incredible amount of energy that feels like an inferno storms through Satellizer's body. Satellizer promptly drops her weapon and falls to the ground overwhelmed and defeated. Rana admits Satellizer would have won had she known about her second "Fang," but Satellizer refuses to lose. Rana is astonished since she knows her attack should have crushed Satella's ribs and internal organs. Kazuya then storms in asking the two girls have such serious wounds. Rana says they were dueling for him, but Kazuya declares that Satellizer is his partner. Rana does not understand since she was told that Satellizer is using him for his Freezing and she will not perform the Baptism. Kazuya corrects Rana, saying she volunteered to be Satella's Limiter. Attia emerges from the control center, disappointed her plan has been foiled. Bringing forth two of her comrades, Attia hopes to watch Rana and Satellizer struggle for their lives. Event Notes *Satellizer has learned to perform Double Accel. *Rana can perform "Burning Fang." *Satellizer L. Bridget vs. Rana Linchen is stopped by Kazuya. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters